


The Scars of Your 'Love,' They Leave Me Breathless

by Kaiyote



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Season/Series 06, not dean friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 02:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10675527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: Finally I can see you crystal clear.(A critical look at Dean and Cas's relationship.)





	The Scars of Your 'Love,' They Leave Me Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "Rolling in the Deep" by Adele


End file.
